For pedometers and the like, step count accuracy is important. A substantial percentage of false step detections and/or missed step detections may be prevented by signal processing in accordance with various aspects of this disclosure. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the disclosure as set forth in the remainder of this application with reference to the drawings.